<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mundane Confessions by CherryBerryKomainu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163442">Mundane Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu'>CherryBerryKomainu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, confident confessions, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sig had never really understood the seemingly universal rule that if a cat sleeps on you, you aren’t allowed to move. </p><p>And then Amitie fell asleep on his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mundane Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They’re teenagers in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sig had never really understood the seemingly universal rule that if a cat sleeps on you, you aren’t allowed to move. </p><p>“Because if I move it’ll wake up!” Amitie explained in a hushed whisper, currently petting a rather friendly stray cat that had climbed up and onto her lap the second she had sat down to give it attention. </p><p>“...Not if you’re gentle.” Sig responded, gently examining a bug he had just caught. Thankfully the grassy area they were in had loads of bugs, so he didn’t need to choose between staying with his friend and catching bugs.</p><p>“They like the heat.” Amitie looked at the cat fondly for a moment, scratching behind its ear. “If I take it off my lap it’ll notice because it’ll be cold.”</p><p>“You could carry it.” He didn’t want to ask her to leave it behind, he wasn’t heartless.</p><p>“But that’ll wake it up…” Amitie whined, the cat purred in its sleep, causing Amitie to smile wider and return her attention to it.</p><p>Sig blinked, he had seen Amitie happy many times before, but… not in this kind of way.</p><p>There was a sweet gentleness to her body language, her smile was close mouthed, and her eyes softened. She stroked the cat's fur with careful light hands, as if it were a delicate piece of china. </p><p>The cat itself looked perfectly content with the world, it was a brown tabby with blue eyes, a torn left ear, and quite a few battle scars on its body. When it first appeared, Sig had worried that it would attack, yet as it cautiously padded over to them, Amitie simply leaned down and offered her hand for it to sniff.</p><p>And, as if a switch had been flipped, the cat began to meow and rub against the girl’s leg, demanding her attention. Some animals had it easy when it came to getting what they wanted, he supposed.</p><p>Still, as a minute turned into two, then three, four, five, ten, and now fifteen, Sig could no longer push away the irrational jealousy he felt towards the feline. Just who did it think it was? Muscling on HIS time with Amitie? Stealing all her affection away?</p><p>“Your legs are gonna fall asleep.” Sig said, hoping to grab his friends attention.</p><p>“Totally worth it…” Amitie said happily. “I wonder if Sasha will let me take it home…?”</p><p>He knew he was being irrational and silly, to see a cat as some kind of rival for Amitie’s attention, but Sig didn’t always have to feel or do things that made a lot of sense.</p><p>Sig huffed and wordlessly went back to bug catching, though he didn’t stray too far from his friend.</p><p>Amitie watched Sig from her spot and yawned, the warmth of the cat and the lack of movement were beginning to lull her into sleepiness. She did her best to hold it off, after all, it would be rude to fall asleep now!</p><p>She… she’d move the cat in just… a moment…</p><p>With a few new bugs in tow, Sig returned to Amitie’s side, where he noticed that the cat on her lap was awake. It stared at him for a few moments, as if sizing him up.</p><p>“Amitie it’s awak-”</p><p>“Mrrroooowww!” The cat made a low and displeased sound, as if reprimanding the boy.</p><p>“Amit-”</p><p>“Rrrrrrr…” And now it was hissing at him! What the heck-</p><p>Oh, Sig sat down beside Amitie once he saw that the eyes on her Puyo beanie were closed, she must’ve fallen asleep.</p><p>He smiled softly and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, she looked so peaceful…</p><p>The cat jumped out of Amitie’s lap and shoved her before padding away.</p><p>/Fwump/</p><p>Sig let out a surprised gasp when Amitie fell halfway into his lap, did the cat mean to do that?</p><p>Amitie shifted around a little, at first he thought she was waking up, but no, she was just getting comfortable.</p><p>‘Cute…’ Sig thought to himself with a smile, not at all bothered by the situation. If anything, he welcomed it. Amitie was always so energetic and active, and he enjoyed that, he wouldn’t be her friend if he didn’t like her as she normally was.</p><p>But, while perhaps creepy to admit, Sig liked to watch her sleep. Liked how all the tension left her body, how she went limp for the most part, the quiet and soft sounds she made… he just liked seeing her be so at ease.</p><p>Not giving it much thought, Sig carefully removed Amitie’s beanie and began to stroke her hair ever so softly. Her hair was soft itself, smooth and silky, never knotted up or tangled in the slightest, he enjoyed carding his fingers through it quite a bit.</p><p>His heart soared slightly when he saw her smile in her sleep, making a positive hum in approval of his actions.</p><p>Cute, she was really cute like this, not to say she wasn’t cute all the time, she was. But, this was a gentler, softer cute…</p><p>In fact, Sig realized it would be more accurate to say she looked rather pretty right now, with the way the sun illuminated her and all.</p><p>He knew he was staring, but he really couldn’t help himself, moments like these were rare and needed to be treasured! </p><p>So there he sat, stroking his best friends hair as she slept in his lap, the fondest of smiles on his face.</p><p>He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn’t immediately recognize when Amitie awoke.</p><p>So, to the blonde’s surprise once she opened her eyes, she found Sig’s face, eyes full of affection and a smile of fondness, rather close to hers. His cheeks were dusted pink ever so slightly.</p><p>“Sig…?” When she whispered his name she realized he had been messing with her hair, though only because upon speaking the boy had frozen in place. His smile dropped and his eyes widened, the pink tint on his face turned red and spread. </p><p>“... You fell asleep… and the cat pushed you and...yeah…” Sig explained, feeling a knot in his throat.</p><p>And he had decided the best course of action was to pet her hair and stare at her with a look that Amitie could easily describe as loving?</p><p>Perhaps, because she had just woken up, Amitie did not react much, perhaps she was still sleepy, perhaps she found herself thinking in a calmer way due to the calmness of her situation.</p><p>She knew that her next actions were not born of her thinking she was dreaming, but she did know how out of character she was acting.</p><p>Amitie smiled softly and sat up, specifically she sat sideways in Sig’s lap and rested her head juuust under his chin, pressing a hand to where his heart was to feel it thump. She knew it was not her imagination when she felt his heartbeat speed up, and that only made her smile more.</p><p>“Amitie…?” Sig sounded so hopelessly lost, it was adorable. The girl tilted her head up so she could look at him, he was bright red and looked completely and utterly shocked.</p><p>She just smiled at him and nuzzled him ever so slightly. “More, please?” She asked in a whisper.</p><p>“S...sure.” Sig gulped and brought one of his hands to her head, resuming his prior actions. His other hand, the red one, hovered in place, probably because he was so unsure of where to play it.</p><p>Amitie reached out and grabbed it gently, pulling it to her chest and holding it there, causing Sig to pause in his actions for a moment. Closing her eyes, Amitie cuddled his claw, pressing her lips to one of his fingers for but a quick second.</p><p>Sig swallowed a sigh, his heart hammered in his chest as he tried to actually think, his mind hazed. When Amitie had first woken up, he had panicked, but with each of her actions, she somehow managed to calm Sig back down and also keep him in a jittery state.</p><p>He had no idea what to do, this sort of thing was not in his area of expertise, so all he could go off of was Amitie’s reactions and his own emotions.</p><p>It took a lot of willpower not to scoop the girl in his lap up and cuddle her closely, he had an almost overwhelming urge to hold her tight and shower her in affection, but he held back. Now was not the time for strong emotions, intensity was unfamiliar territory to him, and he found he often fumbled when he was faced with the unfamiliar.</p><p>Hearing Sig’s frantic heartbeat sort of spurred Amitie on, it was so very rare to see him so flustered, and she found she liked the sight quite a bit, she also found that she wanted to match her heart to his. The knowledge that she was the cause for all this gave the girl a rather strong feeling of bravery.</p><p>She let go of Sig’s claw and moved slightly so that she was face to his with him, a thrill of joy went up her spine when she saw his pupils widen and heard his breath hitch.</p><p>“This okay…?” Amitie asked as she carefully took one hand to the side of Sig’s face ever so softly.</p><p>For a moment, he stared at her hand, but before she could move away he managed to squeak out a high pitched ‘yeah.’ She giggled, he was so sweet and gentle and warm…</p><p>She placed her other hand to the other side of Sig’s face, effectively cupping his face in her hands. Sig forgot how to breath for a moment, was… was she going to do what he thought she was going to do?</p><p>N-no way, uh-uh, definitely not, just because Amitie was looking at him with such a soft and deep affection, cradling his face in her hands, s-sitting on his lap- it didn’t mean anything! He was… he was just getting his hopes up!</p><p>After all there was no way Amitie would-</p><p>She closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side, and pressed her lips against his.</p><p>Kiss… him…</p><p>Sig froze, his heart stopped dead as his mind worked overtime to understand what was happening right now.</p><p>Amitie… was kissing him. In real life, not in a dream or a daydream. No. Real. Life. Of her own accord, because she wanted to, his lips were pressed against hers ever so gently, to allow him to move away should he be insane enough to do such a thing, due to Amitie’s own actions.</p><p>When she pulled away, Sig followed her without a second thought, making their noses bump together. “S...Sig… was that too much?” She asked.</p><p>Too much?! That was, that was the complete opposite of the problem he was having! Those few precious seconds hadn’t been enough! Not even close!</p><p>“M…” Sig placed a hand on Amitie’s shoulder. “More, please.”</p><p>Oh… o-oh. Amitie felt her face turn bright red, she hadn’t known exactly what the expect, and she certainly hadn’t kissed her best friend expecting him to throw her off or something, but she also didn’t expect him to ask for more, to look so utterly taken and nearly bewitched. Especially not because of her.</p><p>Amitie closed her eyes again, took a deep breath, angled her head, and kissed Sig again. The hand on her shoulder flexed and within a few seconds he slowly started kissing her back.</p><p>It was slow mainly due to a lack of experience, neither party knowing how exactly to move forward, but that didn’t make things any less amazing.</p><p>Sig cupped Amitie’s face in his own hands and pressed a bit more, moving his lips, praying he was doing this whole thing right, he really, REALLY, didn’t want to mess up. Not now. He shivered when Amitie let go of his face and moved her hands to place them against his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>The two teens traded soft and slow kisses between breaths, never breaking away for long. The sounds they both made spurred them on, and soon the soft and simple press of lips turned to a more frantic and bolder mashing of lips, they barely moved away from each other, in fact, they both tried their best to pull the other closer, closer, as if they weren’t pressed against each other once Amitie looped her arms around Sig, now fisting the fabric of the back of his shirt.</p><p>They breathed each other in, swallowed the others pants and gasps, a desperate frenzy urging them on. Each kiss became greedier and greedier, and a little more desperate too, chasing an ever present want for more.</p><p>They shared a messy and long kiss, leaving both Sig and Amitie gasping for air and light headed when they both pulled away.</p><p>They looked at each other, through dazed, half lidded eyes. Faces flushed, lips bruised and wet, panting.</p><p>Sig regained himself first, and went right back into it, kissing Amitie as he tangled a hand in her hair, thoughts thrown out the window in favour of a giddy happiness and need to fulfill a growing addiction.</p><p>She made a little noise at the back of her throat and kissed back the best she could, though she was equally excited she also found herself losing steam, so though she tried her best, her kisses were weak and soft compared to Sig’s bold harshness.</p><p>Sig felt Amitie knock her fist on his chest a few times and loosened his grip on her shoulders, and the girl pulled back with a gasp, fingers loosely clinging to his shirt as she took deep yet rushed breaths. He felt himself grow redder as he realized that he had actually kissed the girl breathless.</p><p>“Sorry…” He only kind of meant it, there was a large amount of pride in his chest at his accomplishment. “My bad.” Sig nuzzled the top of Amitie’s head.</p><p>“S...s’ fine…” Amitie managed to say, still slightly breathless. “Don’t apologize… that…” What to say, how to word this… “That was… good.” </p><p>“Good?” Sig tilted his head to the side, slightly amused by the simple description. Amitie made an embarrassed noise and hid her face against his shoulder.</p><p>“Let-let me catch my breath, I’m outta oxygen here… can’t really words.” She muttered, though she didn’t sound bothered. Sig chuckled but kept his mouth shut for her sake.</p><p>“Whew…” Amitie pulled back after a few minutes, she was smiling. “Okay, okay I’m good now…” ah, There was that cheerful energy Sig loved.</p><p>“Kissing you is really nice.” He said shamelessly, making Amitie giggle.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah that was, that was really great.” She admitted. “But uh… I don’t mean to well… ruin the moment but…” Amitie felt more awkward than nervous in all honesty, because most of your doubts about the nature of your relationship with someone tended to be washed away after making out with them for a good while.</p><p>“I… I really, really, REALLY, like you.” Sig confessed, scratching his cheek with a shy smile. “Like, a LOT… I uh… Think I might actually be in love with you.”</p><p>...Okay! Amitie buried her face into his shoulder again, shuddering as her heart rate picked up once again. </p><p>“A...Amitie are you-”</p><p>“I’m fine!” The girl squeaked. “I just- that’s-that’s a lot and my heart’s already taken a major beating!”</p><p>“Oh… sorry…” Sig frowned, perhaps that had been too much…</p><p>“No-no it’s-I-” Amitie struggled to find the right words. “I KNOW I’m in love with you, so, like, I’m really happy!”</p><p>“O...oh.” Sig gasped, staring at the girl with wide eyes. “That… I… thanks…” </p><p>Amitie found herself laughing as she moved so she could face him, she couldn’t help it! Who said thanks to a confession? “You’re welcome.” She replied mercifully.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a moment, both smiling, the frenzy they had worked themselves into was gone now, leaving them both enveloped in a calm and strong joy.</p><p>“So, just… just to be sure about stuff… uh… relationship… what is ours-what do you WANT ours to be now?” Amitie asked, she felt she knew the answer, but there was always a chance she could be wrong.</p><p>“Oh um… I wanna… I wanna date you and be your boyfriend…” Sig said, surprised he could feel embarrassed and flustered at this. “If that’s… you know, what you want?”</p><p>Amitie nodded. “Same, I mean- I want to be your girlfriend because I’m a girl and-” She took a deep breath. “... Dating would be great.”</p><p>“Cool. Cool, cool, cool… is… is it okay if we wait a bit to tell anymore?” He asked. “I’m not ashamed or embarrassed or anything…”</p><p>“No, no that’s- I wanna wait too… take some time to uh… get used to things and stuff before having to deal with everyone’s reactions.” She said.</p><p>“Alright, sounds good… now what?” Seriously, what did people do right after confessions.</p><p>“Go home…? I would-I would like to tell Sasha if that’s okay….”</p><p>“....Let me hide first.”</p><p>Amitie burst out laughing. “Sig-Sig no- He loves you, trust me he’s not gonna be angry at you! He sometimes teases me about how I feel towards you-he’ll be happy, I swear.”</p><p>“Ooooh thank Rouge…” Sig relaxed. “I really did not want to have to worry about getting set on fire…”</p><p>“Yeah, like I’d let that happen.” Amitie huffed. “I’ve got a few fire spells for anyone who doesn’t approve of us.” She held up a finger, igniting a small flame as she gave her boyfriend a serious look.</p><p>“Burn them verbally instead please.” Sig pleaded, though he knew Amitie was mostly joking. “Also… I think I’ll need help standing up… my legs fell asleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have the first of hopefully quite a few fluffy Sigami oneshots! Comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated and keep me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>